


Notes

by 2c31h42n2o6



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Carlos in the weird other univers, M/M, Spoliers, Work In Progress, it's like a journal diary thingy from Carlos's point of view, only the text Carlos has on his phone, started around episode 59 and haven't listened to the latest ones yet, will try to follow the show
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 12:17:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4919302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2c31h42n2o6/pseuds/2c31h42n2o6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos didn't bring paper with him, though he was lucky his phone took notes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I am lucky that my phone is capable of taking notes, because otherwise I would have no way to document any of this. I have the radio station locked into an app on my phone, so at least I have that, have that single piece of him even though I won't be there for a while. I have a picture of him and Koschek on my phone. Doug agrees that he is adorable. I miss him very much. I hate being able to hear him but not being there next to him. I'm not sure I will be able to tell him when I don't think I can admit this to myself. I will try to occupy my time understanding this place I appear to be trapped in. I want to go home. I miss Cecil.


	2. Chapter 2

Doug has been recounting the history he can remember. The warriors can't remember much it seems. Time is a concept these people seem unable to comprehend. They don't know much about the doors. They aren't very helpful and I had to walk away. I cannot control the feeling that came over me, if I hadn't walked away I would have said something I couldn't control. My anger is growing the longer I stay here. My frustration is overwhelming. I can't solve this. I must but I can't! I need to be back, I have to go back. I want to go back.


	3. Chapter 3

I talked to Cecil today. I know he wants me to stay on longer, but I don't like talking on the air. I also feel as though if I keep hearing his voice through my phone for too long he will begin to hear my doubt. I am a scientist. I am fine. I must be fine. I should be fine. Right? I can't let him hear my doubt, I must be strong, I must not crack, for him. Alicia has been more helpful than Doug. I must go.


	4. Chapter 4

The rumbling hasn't stopped an I don't know what to do about it. I'm not sure if I need to make it stop. I miss Cecil. This place is interesting, but I must resist. I need to get back to Cecil. I have to! I must get back.


	5. Chapter 5

I took some readings today. They weren't worth recording. None of this makes any sense. The longer I stay, the harder it is to remember Night Vale. I could never forget Cecil, but I have to stare at his picture longer ad longer each day. The temptation is growing. I don't know how to make that stop either.


	6. Chapter 6

CECIL PALMER CECIL PALMER CECIL PALMER CECIL PALMER CECIL PALMER CECIL PALMER CECIL PALMER CECIL PALMER CECIL PALMER CECIL PALMER CECIL PALMER CECIL PALMER CECIL PALMER CECIL PALMER CECIL PALMER


	7. Chapter 7

MY NAME IS CARLOS AND I AM A SCIENTIST MY NAME IS CARLOS AND I AM A SCIENTIST MY NAME IS CARLOS AND I AM A SCIENTIST MY NAME IS CARLOS AND I AM A SCIENTIST MY NAME IS CARLOS AND I AM A SCIENTIST MY NAME IS CARLOS AND I AM A SCIENTIST MY NAME IS CARLOS AND I AM A SCIENTIST MY NAME IS CARLOS AND I AM A SCIENTIST MY NAME IS CARLOS AND I AM A SCIENTIST


	8. Chapter 8

I heard from Cecil today. His voice is deep and drips into my ears. I can no longer remember the feel of his hands. I feel tired, my energy is draining. My resolve is slipping. Doug and Alicia said that one of the warriors has some information about the doors. The encampment is vast. I don't think I'll have the energy to get to him, or her.


	9. Chapter 9

I miss Cecil. I just want to go home.


	10. Chapter 10

WHY CANT I JUST GO HOME??????


	11. Chapter 11

I love Cecil so much. I hope he knows that.


	12. Chapter 12

Apparently no one can die here. Just like my phone, everything heals itself here. Everything. No one can die. No one. No matter how hard they try.


	13. Chapter 13

Doug and Alicia invited me to It doesn't matter! NOTHING MATTERS ANYMORE!


	14. Chapter 14

I can't get out. There is no out.


	15. Chapter 15

I have looked everywhere.


	16. Chapter 16

The rumbling is still happening.


	17. Chapter 17

Cecil......


	18. Chapter 18

I wonder if Cecil would come here. I can't go there. I know that now. It has been made clear. I understand. I see this place as it truly is. It is magnificent. I must study it, I must.


	19. Chapter 19

Progress has been made!! My results are saved in a different note, as this is my personal journal and should remain separate from my professional life. Doug and Alicia have been very helpful and asked if they could help me with my tests! I'm learning so much! I'm so glad I gave in.


	20. Chapter 20

Cecil doesn't understand why I must be here. If only he were here he would understand too. I hear his voice every night. He records Koschek for me so I can hear him. He dare not take a picture, but it is enough for me. I hope this is enough for him.


	21. Chapter 21

The light is blinking faster. Doug helped me with the readings today. Alicia made us lunch. I ate a sandwich for the first time in what felt like years! It was better than I remember.


	22. Chapter 22

Today was Christmas. I remember Christmas with my family. I would have liked to spend it with Cecil. Alicia and Doug gave me presents. Alecia gave me a handful of sand and Doug game me a handful of dirt. I gave them each one of my shoelaces. They told me earlier that they liked them.


	23. Chapter 23

The mountain looks strange today.


	24. Chapter 24

I found a cactus today. Well, I think it was a cactus. It was purple and oozing, so normal, up until it started blowing cold air out of it's top. I tried to send a snapchat to Cecil but he said he didn't get it. I asked Doug to help me move it back to where his army is camped, but he said no. He didn't tell me why he said no. But he did. I'm not any closer to finding a door, but I have noticed some interesting features among the warriors. I'm going to start on a genealogical tree. It's all gotten so interesting! Way more interesting than I thought before.


	25. Chapter 25

Alicia corrected me today. She is not a man or woman. I asked how I should refer to her/him and she/he said that I should refer to her/him as they/them. I told them that would work just fine. Whatever they wanted. Doug is a man though, he hasn't corrected me. He and Alicia seem very happy.


	26. Chapter 26

Alicia has a dog. They are also trying to make a currency out of sand. Alicia has been telling me that there have been problems among the warriors over trade the trading of items. They have all been nomadic for so long I'm not sure they've ever really been taught how properly trade and sell things. I think I'll help them out there. Everyone seems to have an abundance of sharpened stones. Often I figure they are meant to be fashioned into spears, but since there are just enough, yet also few, I offered this as an alternative. Alicia said they'd think it over.


	27. Chapter 27

It's strange. Spending all this time here, in the Desert Otherworld, and then that time only following the time spent in Night Vale. I haven't thought of anyone or anything since Night Vale's discovery. I ran into something today that reminded me a lot of the travel brochure I was handed in a job interview. It was a silver ball, smooth and round that fits in your hand. In the brochure it was meant to read vital signs or something, medical technology of the future I suppose. But here, I think it reads your nonvital signs. Like, not your heart beat, but perhaps the texture of your blood. Or the passing thought of your kidney. The moisture ratio in your eyes. I asked Doug about it but he couldn't shed any light on the subject. He and Alicia have been visiting more often. We spend almost every day together. That brochure though. I can't remember where I- oh wait yes I do. That University. The University of What It Is. I remember now! Gosh, I guess I've been so preoccupied with Night Vale I completely forgot! I should call Cecil and tell him, I'm sure he'd be very interested to hear of the nonvital sign ball. He really seems to like Science!


	28. Chapter 28

Cecil called today. I had heard what happened with the homecoming game and I was really sympathetic. I know how badly he wanted to talk to his mother, especially about those tapes. I'd love to go to a homecoming game, hopefully I can make the one next year. I have questions for Mrs. Palmer too! Like, was Cecil always into fluffy clothes, or is that new? Any embarrassing pictures? What about his dad? Favorite old hobbies, how many scarves he buried in the backyard, you know, the typical boyfriend stuff! Oh! Alicia said they got that new currency working pretty well, so there's a plus there! The sharpened stones have been in progress for about three weeks now! And Doug said he'd give me a few lessons with a spear. Seeing as how I spend a lot of time with an army, he figured it was time I learn self defense. I'm always there for the scientific community, and will take the scientific approach and be hooked up to a machine with wires the entire time. I'll have to check the data after. This world is so much brighter than Night Vale. It's got like, this insaneness to it. Like, nothing in existence should ever be this bright. I need to go ask Alicia for some better sunglasses.


	29. Chapter 29

Cecil mentioned me on the radio again today. He said "My relationship with Carlos currently exists within the idea of distance, within the concept of space, rather than in any specific place." I liked that. It was very poetic. He is always very poetic. I miss him sometimes. I know he misses me sometimes too. I think his somtimes's are more frequent than mine because I have science. I know Cecil has radio, and I love that he has radio, but sometimes I think- no. Sometimes I don't think it's enough. Sometimes radio can't be enough, because how long can you spend alone in a room talking before you question yourself and the room you're talking in? I think I'll start him on some new TV shows. I'm so glad I downloaded Netflix to my phone because I am almost caught up with scandal and Cecil will love it. I'm at the part where the president reveals he's an alien, Cecil loves those sort of plot twists!


	30. Chapter 30

Sometimes, here in the Desert Otherworld, I forget if I really love Cecil or just the idea of Cecil. In my brain I know I love Cecil, and it's not doubt that I feel. But being away from someone can only be for so long before you start to question things. As a scientist I must always question things! Am I questioning myself, or my understanding of past reality and how it coincides with my current emotional state? I don't think I'm questioning myself. I love Cecil. I am not questioning Cecil. So why does it feel like it's all in my head? I wish he was tangible.


	31. Chapter 31

Cecil needs to stop saying I'm trapped. At first. Well, at first I thought I was trapped. But there's just so much to study and science that how can I feel trapped with all this space? The rumbling is now more of a comfort than a threat! I mean "when God closes a door, God opens a window, then God cracks a few knuckles, then God kicks a pine cone up the sidewalk. God also chews a whole bunch of gum. God recently quit smoking, and is really fidgety" right? Cecil has to respect that. Wait, silly me, of course he does! He's Cecil! What am I talking about? Alicia and Doug told me today they would help me with some Geiger readings. So that should be fun.


	32. Chapter 32

Cecil said he'd think about visiting! I really want him to meet Alicia and Doug and their dog! She is so sweet and her white fur is so puffy and bright in the sun. I think it's sunlight. Alicia lent me some sunglasses and now I'm not sure anymore. Their dog's name is Holly and always has sand in her fur. She'd like Koschek I'm sure. Doug said he'd take me up to the lighthouse again tonight so we could better watch the constellations. I've been recording them and putting them on youtube lately. I can't keep them all on my phone. I may nt run out of battery, but I sure as hell would run out of storage! That should be my next project. Increasing my storage...


	33. Chapter 33

I taught Doug and Alicia some carols in honor of Christmas. Just the standard. We Wish You A Merry Christmas, Deck The Halls Before They Deck You, Wholly Night, The Second Noel, Joy To The World And Sadness To The Stars, and I Saw Three Ships And Three Stars And Three Pirates And Three Birds And Just A Lot Of Three Like Seriously What Is Up With Three? I recorded it and sent it to Cecil. I miss him. I think I'm going to give him the nonvital signs ball when I see him as a belated gift.


End file.
